


How to ruin a friendship

by QueenBee333



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Awkwardness, Craig is bad at feelings, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No angst here, Swearing, Texting, Yaoi never happened, useless homsexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBee333/pseuds/QueenBee333
Summary: I think I'm in love with youWHAT?!!CRAIG ARE YOU SERIOUS???ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE!!!!??????YOU CAN'T JUST TEXT THAT WITHOUT ANY CONTEXT!!!IS THIS A PRANK???YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE TEXT ME BACK!!!!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	How to ruin a friendship

_ I think I'm in love with you _

_ WHAT?!! _

_ CRAIG ARE YOU SERIOUS??? _

_ ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE!!!! _

_?????? _

_ YOU CAN'T JUST TEXT THAT WITHOUT ANY CONTEXT!!! _

_ IS THIS A PRANK??? _

_ YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE TEXT ME BACK!!!! _

  
  


Craig sighed as he heard his phone repeatedly chime indicating Tweek has sent multiple messages by now, but he doesn't want to look at them. He should’ve known Tweek was up this late, it was only midnight and all the coffee he drinks keeps him up till at least one a.m. Craig hoped he was asleep so he wouldn’t see the message until he woke up but he never gets what he wants. He shouldn't even be up this late but this is why he’s up, Craig couldn’t stop thinking about the blonde. 

It’s been like this for a couple of days now.

He figured the only way to make this stop was to finally admit his feelings, so before he could pussy out, he grabbed his phone and sent the text. He really wants to punch himself in the face right now.

Yeah it’s a little fuck up to drop a bomb like that, but Craig didn’t know how else to do it. He’s sixteen years old and he knows he shouldn’t be feeling this way, he didn't want to feel this way. Why did he have to fucking fall in love with his best friend? Seriously what is this, a bad movie? 

He’s in love with the guy that fought him as a kid. What the fuck is wrong with him?

They had fought each other and both ended up in the hospital when they were nine, thanks to those four assholes. Fuck. Craig hated those guys and so did Tweek apparently. That's how they actually became friends, the two young boys spent the three days of hospitalization talking about how much they hated those guys. One thing led to another and it turned out they had some stuff in common, not a lot, but enough to become friends then eventually best friends to the point Craig actually developed feelings.

He’d been feeling like this for a couple of weeks now.

Craig had always thought Tweek was attractive, like seriously who wouldn't? With those big green eyes and a sharp jawline combined with his short, wavy, blonde hair. Him being hot definitely didn't help Craig try and get over his crush. Plus the fact that he boxed regularly gave him a nice lean body that sometimes made Craig need to swallow, especially during gym class. 

It also didn’t help that they were getting closer. Whenever they would sit together they would always be barely touching thighs or Tweek would hug him and it would make Craig so happy for the rest of the day. Hell they even sleep in the same bed when they have sleepovers. Tweek would always end up curled right next to Craig, his face in the crook of the dark haired teen’s neck as his arms wrapped around him. Craig really enjoyed those moments more than he should but he couldn’t keep denying forever. 

Now he just ruined a seven year friendship Craig thought as he turned his phone off and laid his head back on his pillow to look at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. It’s probably for the best, he wouldn’t have to keep resisting the urge to hug and kiss Tweek every time he saw him because they sure as hell won’t be seeing each other anymore. Craig frowned at the thought but this was for the best, Tweek probably ran for the hills by now at the news. Or that’s what Craig thought until he heard someone banging on the front door downstairs. 

Fuck, Craig thought as he grabbed his hat and slipped it on over his black hair along with his blue jacket over his white NASA Tshirt. He slipped on his black vans and rushed down the stairs before his family could be woken up by the loud noise.

Craig swung open the door to reveal a very angry Tweek. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a dark green jacket over a wrinkled Tweak Bros T-shirt. His short wavy hair was messy but it somehow always worked for the blonde as he stood their arms crossed waiting to confront him but Craig beat him to it.

“What are you doing here?” The stoic teen blatantly asked as the blonde scoffed, rolling his green eyes, his eyebags darker than usual.

“What do you mean what am I doing here? I’m here because you texted that you loved me in the middle of the night!” He yelled and Craig immediately moved to place a hand over the blonde’s mouth.

“Shh, do you want to wake up my family?” Tweek rolled his eyes as he moved the hand off his mouth. 

“Outside, now asshole,” He angrily whispered as he walked out onto the porch, Craig slowly followed, really dreading what’s about to happen. The light on the porch was dim but allowed Craig to see most of the blonde’s face and it was a mixture of anger and hurt that made Craig wince. Tweek took a breath and began to speak.

“Craig I-I don’t want to play these games,’’ He said sternly. Tweek had gotten a lot less anxious over the years but his anxiety was now seeping through his words.

“What?” The blonde frowned and his left eye slightly twitched.

“Y-You can't just text me something like that as a joke, it’s not funny!” Craig blinked, did Tweek really think he would joke about this? He never really did talk about feelings but he’d never lie about them.

“No I-” Tweek cut him off.

“Don’t get all defensive I-I swear you're acting,ack, just like Cartman,” 

“I'm sorry,” Craig said monotonously as he looked down like a child that was just yelled at. He really did feel bad he didn’t want to hurt Tweek, he never wants to hurt Tweek.

“Just don’t do that again and answer your damn phone next time,” Tweek said as he turned to walk home.

‘Tweak wait,”

“What?” Craig took a breath, he had gotten this far.

“I meant it,” The monotonous teen admitted his voice lower than usual, it was way easier doing this over text. Tweek’s eyes widened, obviously not expecting those words. The blonde took a moment to think, it looked like he was having an internal debate.

“So you decided the best way to tell me was over text?!” 

“Yeah,” Craig admitted as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck while shifting his gaze to avoid Tweek’s fiery gaze.

“And in the middle of the night?”

“I thought I’d feel better if I told you,”

“Do you?” Craig sighed as he moved to sit on the porch step, he was tired. Too bad this was one of the worst moments of his life because the view was beautiful. Millions of tiny bright stars lit up the black sky as the moon shone brightly practically luminating the snowy ground. One of the only good things about living in the crazy fucking town was the sky at night. 

“I mean I just fucked up our friendship so no,” The blonde carefully moved to sit next to him on the step. 

“Yeah, you kinda did,” Tweek murmured as Craig refused to look him in the eyes and continued to look out at the sky. He wished he wanted the blonde to leave, but he really did want him to stay. God he was so pathetic, the guy is literally rejecting him and he doesn’t want him to leave. Craig was about to stand up and force himself to put an end to this intense nightmare until Tweek gently grabbed his cold hand and held it, pulling Craig out of his state of regret. 

The stoic teen’s eyes widened at the gesture as he looked up and met the blonde’s bright green eyes. Tweek had a small smile on his lips and a blush forming on his cheeks, Craig felt his heartbeat quicken as the blonde began to lean closer, their thighs now touching. He then cupped the side of Craig’s face with his free hand and slowly brought their faces close together. Craig dryly swallowed suddenly feeling hot despite the cold weather. Their faces were barely inches apart and Craig could feel Tweek’s breath as the blonde slowly opened his mouth to speak.

“I love you,” The blonde admitted softly as he pressed his lips against the stoic teen’s with no hesitation. The dark haired teen stiffened at the sudden contact but quickly melted into the kiss as he reached to grab the collar of Tweek’s shirt and pull him in closer. The blonde immediately got the message and moved to wrap his arm around Craig’s backside to keep him steady as they were now pressed chest to chest. The kiss was neither desperate nor soft it was somewhat in between as both teens eagerly participated. Eventually Tweek slowly pulled back a smirk on his face despite being completely flushed. Craig felt his lips turn upward at the sight, their hands still interlocked.

“See? That’s how a normal person should confess,” Craig rolled his eyes as he felt his ears burn under his hat.

“Ugh, shut up,” Tweek snickered. 

“Serves you right for making me panic on a school night,”

“Fuck what time is it?” Tweek hummed as he pulled out his phone to check the time..

“Like one in the morning,” 

“Wanna skip tomorrow? I can take you on like an actual date,” Craig asked awkwardly as Tweek shifted to lean his head on the stiff teen’s shoulder, both now staring at the night sky.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Im back from the dead thank god.


End file.
